He's that girl
by shana2
Summary: lily hexes james and james hexes lily. but they dont know that their hexes are exactly the same. and when that happens, some things can go wrong...
1. In your face

chapter 1.  
  
"Ugh!" Lily Evans exclaimed, pounding her Transfiguration homework with her fist for the millionth time that evening. "I am never going to get this!"  
  
"Why don't you just get James to help you?" Katrina Bell said absentmindedly, finishing her essay for History of Magic with a flourish. Then, almost instinctively, her hands flew to her ears to cover the bellowing voice.  
  
"Get JAMES to help me? What will that freak do other than try to curse me or something?"  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for the idea, Lil. But you could use his help. He is the best in the class, you know." She glanced up and noticed Lily glowering. "On second thought, just ignore me."  
  
Lily 'humphed' [A/N what else would it be? not a grunt!] and turned back to her homework. "Does McGonagall *expect* me to be the best at everything?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. And I definetely don't either. I mean, just look at yourself!" Lily looked up and saw James Potter coming down the boys' staircase, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin behind him laughing. She glared. Suddenly, a thought came to her.  
  
"James," Lily said full of fake sweetness, "would you like to help me with my Transfiguration homework? I'm most dreadful at it, and you're the best in the class..."  
  
"Me, help YOU with your homework? Are you out of your MIND?"  
  
Sirius and Remus stared at James. If they had been in his place, they would have gladly accepted the girl's offer. Lily was the prettiest girl in their year, and something was obviously between her and James.  
  
James walked quickly towards the portrait hole and climbed out, muttering something about visiting Peter Pettigrew in the hospital wing. Remus and Sirius followed, sort of reluctantly, eyes still on Lily. Lily and Katrina looked away, at the fire. They missed seeing Sirius turn back and run up the wrong stairs to the boys' dorm.   
  
As soon as the boys were gone, Lily fell on the ground into peals of laughter. Katrina looked at her, hands on her hips.   
  
"That was really rude, Lil."  
  
"Yeah, but it made him leave."  
  
"So? Does that mean you'll do anything to get him to leave?"  
  
"If he was in my face? Definetely!"  
  
"If he was in your face, he'd be kissing you."  
  
"Spare me the thought, Kat. That's just disgusting." She got up and sat back in her chair.  
  
"What? Every sane girl would be happy if James Potter kissed them."  
  
"Correction: every INsane girl would be happy if the king of the idiots kissed them. That leaves me sane, and you 'in' it."  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm sure it does. So, are you ever going to finish that homework of yours?"  
  
"Nah. I think I'm going to go look up a hex to throw at little Jamsie."  
  
"No, Lil, don't! You remember what happened the last time you cursed him, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, and it was ridiculously funny!" She burst into laughter again.  
  
"I don't think it was even remotely funny to see James's face turn different shades of green every time he smiled."  
  
"It turned purple when he glared at me! It was so funny!" she said, between burst of laughter.  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Yes it was." She stopped laughing and regained herself. Then, gathering her homework under one arm, she swept up the girls' stairs.  
* * *  
[A/N good? even if it isn't, review!!!]  
  
[Disclaimer: if i seem crazy or fazed at all to you, feel free to beat me with a smelting stick.]  
  
[Real disclaimer: of course, all the characters are mine. am i creative or what? seriously. okay, fine. i take everything in this disclaimer back. except the creative part.] 


	2. In the room

chapter 2.  
  
Lily reached her dorm room and pushed the door open. But what she found surprised her.  
  
Sirius and one of Lily's other dorm mates, Gina Keating, were kissing in the middle of the room. Upon hearing Lily drop her Transfiguration book with a loud thud, the separated.  
  
"Lil! Uh, this isn't what it looks like," Gina gasped, fixing her robes.  
  
"It isn't? Then let me tell you what it looks like. It looks like one of my best friends is kissing one of my enemy's best friends. Hmmm, is that what it is?"  
  
Gina sighed. "Okay, that's what it is. Don't tell anyone, Lil! Please."  
  
"Why not? How long have you been keeping this from me, Gene?"  
  
"A--a while."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Shush!" Gina and Sirius whispered simultaneously.  
  
"How do you expect me to shush?"  
  
"I can put a silence charm on you," Sirius offered.  
  
"I can break it," Lily replied mockingly.  
  
"No you--"  
  
"Yeah she can, Sirius."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Leave," Lily said.  
  
"Come on, Lil--"  
  
"I don't think so. The next thing I'm gonna see is Remus kissing Kat, and then shrimpy little Jessie is going to be kissing that freak Peter, [A/N hey, i h8 him 2] and me and James are gonna be the only sane ones left!"  
  
Gina and Sirius glanced at each other. "That probably won't happen, Lil," Gina said.  
  
"What?! It's already happening?"  
  
"No, no! That's not what I said--"  
  
"No, that's exactly what you said! Remus and Kat? Jessie and, ugh!, Peter?"  
  
"Well, the first part--"  
  
"Sirius, you'd better leave before I have a nervous breakdown. No kisses good bye."  
  
Sirius left in a hurry. The door slammed behind him.  
  
Lily immediately went into a calm state, almost giggly, as she lay on Gina's bed. Gina sat down beside her.  
  
"So, when did it all start?" Lily asked.  
  
"Start? Uh, Lil? Are you sure something isn't wrong with you?"  
  
"There's nothing. Hey, Gina; you wanna help me find a hex to send at James?"  
  
"I dunno... he's really nice."  
  
"Oh, Gina! Sirius really has been rubbing off on you. Hey, I know!" She jumped off the bed and threw open her own trunk, searching for a book. "Aha!" She pulled out '1001 Transfiguration Hexes.'  
  
"What're you going to do, Lil?"  
  
"Hmmm, I dunno...maybe just sorta turn Jamsie into a different person. Perhaps, I don't know, Snape?"  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"Hey, he's done worse."  
  
"He has?"  
  
Lily blushed, not knowing why because he really hadn't done worse. All of his curses were pathetic. At least, in Lily's opinion. "Yeah," she lied. Gina bit her tongue (she looked ready to laugh), and Lily fought the urge to just tell the truth.   
  
Lily flipped through the book until she found a hex titled 'Human Transformation by use of a charm' and stopped.  
  
"Why is it 'by use of a charm', Lil?"  
  
"Because I can't do Transfiguration for crap. Charms are way easier, and they do pretty much the same thing."  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Okay, so all I have to do is say the incantation and substitute the name of the person you want them to turn in to."  
  
"You sure you're going to do this, Lily?"  
  
"Positive. Here goes! *tronfurmius-Snape!*"  
* * *  
[A/N kinda know what's gonna happen? review before you click for the next chapter! then review again! has anyone other than me noticed that none of my fics are connected? look at 'the moments b4' then 'a new beginning' then this. there are no connections whatsoever. except they use the same characters. that's about it. the word 'whatsoever' looks funny to me...]  
  
[JICUW2K: just in case you want to know, if i seem weirded just beat me with a smelting stick.]  
  
[Disclaimer: any sane person would know that i own all the characters. that makes everyone insane.] 


	3. Figure it out

chapter 3.  
  
"Done."   
  
"That wasn't hard, was it?"  
  
"Actually, I barely felt any power leave me. Nothing like any of the other charms I've done."  
  
"Are you sure you did it right?"  
  
"I'm positive, Gina. Why are you worrying so much. You never used to to worry before. Has Sirius really rubbed off on you that much?"  
  
"Shut up, Lil."  
  
"Gladly."  
* * *  
A while later, Lily was sitting in the common room talking to Katrina, Gina, Remus, and Sirius in front of the fire. James had disappeared, to a teacher's office, most likely.  
  
"Oooh! I just thought of something. I'll be right back." Lily ran out of the common room and up the girls' stairs.  
  
"Uh, Kat," Remus said quietly, "Lily didn't curse James, did she?"  
  
"I dunno," Kat replied. "Gina? Did you see her?"  
  
Gina glanced at Sirius and said, "Um, yeah. She did."  
  
"SHE WHAT!" the other three shouted.  
  
"She cursed him. Transformation by means of a charm."  
  
"No, no, no!" Remus exclaimed, standing up and starting to pace in front of the other three people.  
  
"What's so bad about it?" Katrina asked. "The curse each other all the time."  
  
"Yeah, but they use *different* hexes."  
  
"Don't tell me--"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm lost," Sirius confessed. "Care to explain, lovebirds? You could be married; you already read each other's minds."  
  
"Shut up. Anyway, Lil and James both used the Transformation yadda yadda yadda curse. At each other," Katrina said.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, when the same curse is thrown at the curser, this thing called Twindus Incantatem happens. The curser turns into the person they cursed, and vice versa."  
  
"What a minute--that means Lil is turning into James and James is turning into Lil? This is going to be one big LAUGH!" Sirius burst out laughing. "By the way," he gasped, "how long does this Twindus thing last?"  
  
"Forty-eight hours. It starts in ten minutes," Remus replied solemnly.  
  
Katrina started laughing along with Sirius. "Lil and James are going to be each other for *two whole days*?"  
  
"It's really not funny--" Gina started to say, but Remus cut her off.  
  
"You know, when I think about it, it really is!" He joined in with the laughter.  
  
"Oh, you guys are crazy. How are we going to tell Lil and James?" Gina asked. Everyone else shut up and stared at her.  
  
"T-tell them?" Remus stuttered.  
  
"We're not!" exclaimed Sirius. "We'll just see how it all--how it all unfolds!"  
  
"I guess we can do that," Katrina agreed.  
  
"You and Sirius agree to everything; you should be the one going out with him, not me!" Gina concluded. Suddenly, she clapped her hands over her mouth as the others looked at her.  
  
"You--you're not going out, are you?" Remus asked.  
  
"N-no!" Sirius exclaimed. "H-how'd you come up with that, Gina?"  
  
"You are!" Katrina gasped.  
  
"They're what?" Lily asked, coming back down to the common room.  
  
At the exact same time, James climbed into the common room and said, "What're they?"  
  
The foursome on the chairs looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
* * *  
[A/N you didnt think of this, now, did you? well, i did. ha HA! i mean, even i thought it would be a normal hex. but, seriously. how many of you actually read the summary? or the title? exactly. so that's why it all comes down to this. well, not this, but you know what i mean. you know what? why didn't anyone ask how Remus knew about the Twindum Incantatem thing?]  
  
[JICUW2K: no matter what i say, if i seem crazy to you then you can (not!) beat me with a smelting stick.]  
  
[Disclaimer: haven't you read the other two by now? i mean, this'll be pretty much the same thing. psych! hey, it was april fool's day when i wrote this. i swear! no joke. okay, here it is. I OWN EVERY STINKING CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! april fool's!]  
  
[funny moment: today, i went to the Y(MCA) and was giving the guy at the counter my card to get a locker. behind me, this little kid said 'hey mom, it's past 2 o'clock! april fool's! hey mom, it's past 3 o'clock! april fools!' and it was really funny. it was 2:01 at the time. in the afternoon, thickheads. ron weasley is really rubbing off on me...] 


	4. The secret's out

chapter 4.  
  
"What's going on, guys?" Lily asked.   
  
"Did I miss something?" James said.  
  
Lily looked at James. James looked at Lily.  
  
Lily yelled. James screamed.   
  
"You're me!" they both cried.  
  
The four on the chairs stood up to get a closer look, Katrina and Gina going to Lily, Remus and Sirius going to James.  
  
"This is not good, not good at all!" Lily was shouting, in James's voice.  
  
"I think it's okay. I mean, James is cute and everything--" Lily cut Katrina off.  
  
"Kat," Lily said extremely calmly, "right now, I am James. And I don't want you telling me how cute James is or how smart or anything."  
  
"Or how cute he can get when he's mad," Gina whispered.   
  
She and Katrina giggled. Lily glared. They stopped.  
  
Lily sighed. "Remember what I said to you and Sirius upstairs, Gina? About being sane? Well, I take it all back. I am officially insane as of now."  
  
Across the room, James was ranting. "Why does this have to happen to me? Why?"  
  
"I think it's okay. Just think of the tricks we can pull!" Sirius said.  
  
"But we'd ruin Lily's reputation," Remus warned.  
  
"Does it look like I CARE about Lil's rep right now? How do I get out of this--this--this body?"  
  
By the fire, Lily was yelling again. "How long does this last? How long am I going to be James Potter?"  
  
Gina looked across the room to Sirius, who met her eyes. She turned back to Lily and said quietly, "Two days."  
  
"TWO DAYS? I AM GOING TO BE JAMES 'MR. I'M A CONCEITED FOOL' POTTER FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS?"  
  
James, hearing Lily started again. "Is she telling the truth? I am going to be Lily 'I'm the prettiest angel on the face of this earth' Evans for TWO FULL DAYS?"  
  
"Angel?" Lily shouted. "I sure don't look mighty pretty with you in there."  
  
"And, might I add, that I look awful like a conceited fool with you in my body."  
  
Sirius laughed. "You guys are just insulting yourselves. Lily, you just said that you're ugly, and James just said that he was a conceited fool!"  
  
"Well, she is!" James spat.  
  
"He is a fool!" Lily shouted.  
  
Katrina and Gina started to giggle again. They stopped when Lily and James both shot them a look.  
  
"I have got to get out of these robes," Lily said suddenly. "They are so uncomfortable!"  
  
James agreed. "Girls' robes don't look that great on me."  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
James looked down. "These are huge on me!"  
  
"I'm gonna go change." She started up the girls' stairs.  
  
"Wait!" James said. Lily stopped and turned around. "Don't you think it'll be a little weird to your other dorm mates that James Potter is sleeping in the girls' fifth year dorm?"  
  
"Yeah. But they'll live." She started to turn back around.  
  
"In your bed." Lily stopped and turned all the way around again. She sprinted down the stairs.  
  
"It'll look like you're sleeping with me!"  
  
"It definetely won't look good."  
  
"And I don't want to stay in the boys' dorm."  
  
"Does it look like I want to stay in the girls' one?"  
  
"I, uh, have somewhere else to sleep." Lily thought of the room she had found in her third year; the one behind a map of England.  
  
"Me too," James said. Lily wondered where it was.  
  
"Okay. Then I'll go grab some clothes for you and you get some for me. And I'll probably make a run down to kitchens; I'm planning on skipping class and meals."  
  
"Skipping meals and classes? You can't do that!"  
  
"I can't?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine. Then you can skip all my classes. And don't go ravenous at meals; I don't eat that much!"  
  
"I'll probably skip meals. Could you grab me some food when you go to the kitchens?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay, fine. I'll get my own. We'll go together."   
  
"Fine with me. James, did you realize that if we both skip classes and meals, it'll look even more suspicous?"  
  
"Oh, great. More to worry about."  
  
"I'll just have to set everyone straight after two days."  
  
"You mean we'll. Get back down here in fifteen minutes to go to the kitchens."  
  
James and Lily sprinted up their separate stairways.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Nope. Ladies and gentlemen, that was Lily Evans and James Potter acting nice towards each other! Let's give them a big hand, everyone," Sirius said as a movie announcer. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, I'll probably go up and help Lil. Coming, Kat?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Katrina and Gina went up the girls' stairs. Sirius shrugged, and he and Remus went up the boys' stairs to see James.  
* * *  
[A/N long chapter! well, i hope you liked it. it was rather fun to write. review, please! i really want to know if this is a good story. i don't care if you reviewed every chapter! well, actually, i'd like that. see how your thoughts trailed as you finished each chapter. i just discovered the dec. 2000 issue of reader's digest today in reading class. jkr is on the cover! but amanda had to read it, not me. oh well, maybe i'll just get it from the library.]  
  
[JICUW2K: i sure hope i don't sound crazed. but, you know the drill if i do.]  
  
[Disclaimer: it'll look even more suspicous if i don't add this. well, maybe it won't. but, either way, i own all the characters, thank you very much j.k.rowling. hint, hint.] 


	5. Extra baggage

chapter 5.  
  
Katrina and Gina walked in on Lily packing random clothing into a large carpetbag that was sitting on her bed. [A/N what is a carpetbag? it just sounded right.]   
  
"Lil, I'm really not sure about you skipping classes for the next couple days," Gina said.  
  
"I told you to stop worrying, Gina. I'll be fine."  
  
"If I were you," Katrina added a few minutes later, "I wouldn't mind spending the day alone with James." She and Gina giggled.  
  
"Ho-nest-ly," Lily said, "we have seen James every single stinking day for the last four years, five if you count this year. I would think you guys would realize what a loser he is by now."  
  
"Isn't that a little harsh, Lil?" Gina asked.  
  
"No. I think it's an understatement. Just like saying he's a conceited fool; he's a freaking stupid idiot!" The shirt she was throwing landed a good two feet away from the carpetbag.  
  
"Relax, Lil!" Katrina put a hand on Lily's back. Lily pushed away and sat on her bed, sobbing.  
  
"Lily, stop crying." Gina turned a little away and winced.  
  
"James Potter looks awful funny when he's crying, I have to say."   
  
Lily stopped sobbing and looked up at Gina and Katrina. "That's exactly the problem! I don't want to be James for any amount of time. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever!"  
  
"It's okay, James--er, Lily," Gina said.  
  
"Gene!"  
  
"Sorry, Lil. It just slipped out."  
  
"That's 'kay, Gene." She hugged Gina. Gina giggled.  
  
"I have to say, it's kinda nice to have James Potter hugging me. Even if it's really a super tall you, Lil," she added quickly.  
  
"What would Sirius say, Gene?" Lily said in a tsk-tsk manner.  
  
"So it's true?" Katrina asked.   
  
"Is what true?" Lily replied.  
  
"That Sirius and Gina are going out?"  
  
"I'd say so! I walked in on them kissing [A/N sounds like ginny bk.2!] in here like half an hour ago. Hey, Kat; are you going out with Remus?"  
  
"No! But it'd be nice...if it were him or James..." There was a dreamy look on Katrina's face. Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Jeez, you guys are drowning in the lake of L-O-V-E! Thank you God that I'm not. Well, I think this is enough; James'll live. Oh, wait!" She rushed to her nightstand and pulled a book with a lock out of the drawer.  
  
"What's that, Lil?" Gina asked curiously.  
  
"Just a notebook," Lily replied, blushing; it was her diary.  
  
"Diary?" Gina said to Katrina.  
  
"Definetely," Katrina replied. "Wonder what she writes about in there..."  
  
"Probably confessing her love to Jamsie."  
  
"That is disGUSTing, Gene!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that, Lil," Gina replied, looking at Katrina and grinning.  
  
"Well, I am. I think I better leave; James is probably waiting for me."  
  
"Go ahead, Lil. See you in two days!" Katrina waved.  
  
"Bye Lil." Gina smiled.  
  
"See ya." Lily grabbed the carpetbag, made sure her wand was in the pocket of her robes, and headed out the door.   
  
Just as Lily was closing the door, she heard Gina saying to Katrina, "How much you wanna bet that they fall in love?"  
  
Lily was intruiged. Gently shut the door and muttered, *Hearimus.* A hole appeared in the door which only Lily could see and hear through. Katrina was replying to Gina.  
  
"Nothin. I'll bet you a Galleon that they kiss, though."  
  
"Kiss? No way! You're on. I still say they'll fall in love..."  
  
"Fine. I'll put up a Galleon that they don't."  
  
"Okay, you say they'll kiss and I say they'll fall in love." Gina wrote on a piece a parchment.  
  
"That's right." Katrina read over her shoulder.  
  
*Closimus,* Lily muttered. The hole disappeared.  
  
"That's disgusting," she thought aloud as she went down the stairs. "Me and James? In their dreams... Ugh!" She reached the common room.  
  
"What's 'ugh'?"  
  
Lily looked up and, for some odd reason, blushed. "Oh; uh, nothing, James."  
  
"Really? Well, here're some clothes." He tossed her a black bag. She dropped her own navy blue one to catch it. Then, Lily put James's bag on the ground next to her and picked up her bag, handing it to James.  
  
"I think we should leave the bags here," Lily said. She put the black bag into a corner near the tables. James put the navy bag next to the other. Lily pulled out her wand. *Heedious,* she murmured. The bags seemed to disappear. "I covered them with an invisible cloth charm. Too bad it only works on nonliving items."  
  
"Neat," James said, sort of offhandedly as if he were thinking about something. "Let's get down to the food!" He climbed out of the portrait hole. Lily rolled her eyes and followed.  
* * *  
[A/N well, i dont think this is quite as long as the last chapter. well, how do you like it? i think it's great. tell me what you think about the bets, though. i'm not quite sure if i'll use that as foreshadowing or as just a thing that goes on. review before you click for the next chapter!]  
  
[JICUW2K: same old same old. you know the drill; if i'm fazed you hit me.]  
  
[Disclaimer: is anyone still reading this? i know its just the 5th chapter, but still. well, either way, i own all--scratch that. i own none, i repeat NONE, of the characters. get the picture?] 


	6. The kitchens

chapter 6.  
  
After dragging their feet down endless flights of stairs, Lily and James finally reached the kitchens. James reached up and tickled the pear, and he pulled the painting open when it changed to a door handle. He helped Lily into the giant room under the Great Hall.  
  
Once inside Lily went to the nearest elf.  
  
"Mr. Potter, sir! We are delighted to see you here again so soon!"  
  
Lily did a double take and remembered that she was in James's body.  
  
"Oh, uh, yes! Well, today I would like enough food for me and the beautiful young lady over there to last two days. Can you do that?" *Hey,* Lily thought, *I might as well compliment myself!*  
  
The elf bowed and was followed by many others who hurried to fill a wicker basket they had conjured up with food for the two humans.  
  
James put his hand on Lily's shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"Beautiful young lady?"  
  
"Hey, I was complimenting myself. Sorry if I insulted you're figure!"  
  
"Nah, it was nothing like that. Now they're gonna think i'm your boyfriend or something."  
  
"Yeah, James. The elves gossip worse than Rita Skeeter, that whore in Slytherin."  
  
"Whore? That's a little harsh..." [A/N rita annoys me. let's say that she's a seventh year and has gone far with snape...malfoy...goyle...crabbe...ugh!]  
  
"Why? Does little Jamsie have a crush on Miz Skeeter?"  
  
"No!" He didn't talk fast. He didn't blush.  
  
"Okay. I believe you. I still say she's a whore. Oh, look. Our food's ready."  
  
"One basket?" He glanced at Lily, who was frowning. " Oh, I'm sorry to confuse you, but we need two baskets. We're not going to be together."  
  
"Not together? Not to worry! The basket will separate into as many small baskets as you need. Magical, it is."  
  
"Good. Well, we'll see you!" He picked up the basket and followed Lily as they started walking toward the entrance.  
  
"Not for a while, I see." James spun around and noticed an older elf sitting in a corner.  
  
"A while?"  
  
"Yes. But together you may be."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Bogus," Lily muttered as the duo walked back through the entrance hole again. "I'm keeping the basket, though. It's really nice."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So, uh, you can separate the basket now."  
  
"Oh yeah. How does this work? Let's see..." He pulled the two handles of the basket apart and magically held two baskets with two handles each. He handed a basket to Lily.  
  
"Well, we might as well go get the bags."  
  
"Where else would we go?" Lily replied with mock concern.  
  
They headed towards the Gryffindor common room in complete silence.  
* * *  
A few minutes later, Lily and James stood outside the common room each holding a bag in one hand and a basket in the other. They had put weightlessness charms on their charges to save energy.  
  
"I'll see in a couple days," James said.  
  
"Ditto. See ya," Lily replied. She turned right, and James turned left.  
  
*Now all I have to remember is how to get to that map of England...* Lily thought as she walked.  
  
*Well,* James thought watching his surroundings carefully, *I got this far. Let me see...how do I get back to that one picture of England?*  
* * *  
A/N how many of you thought it would end up like this? definitely not me. until now. well, you know the drill: review!  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!! please read my fic 'time flies by...' because i really really really want to know how it is. all i'm getting is criticism. i know that's good, but i feel sad. tell me how you think it is, okay? thanx so so so much!  
  
JICUW2K: hit me with your smelting stick. you will regret it when you realize all of my chapters have cliffhanger endings.  
  
Disclaimer: yeah, i know you know that i know you know that i own none of the characters. 


	7. Behind the map

chapter 7.  
  
After a long twenty minutes, Lily finally reached the map of England.  
  
Pulling out her wand, she whispered, *Idiotiss.* [A/N she came upon the room while walking past the map saying 'the real idiot is james potter...]  
  
The map swung open. Lily climbed into the small room. It had (oddly) two beds, two desks, two windows, and two bathrooms.  
  
"What are YOU doing here?" two voices exclaimed. Lily stared at herself and realized that this was the other place James had in mind. The person she thought was herself was really James in her body.  
  
"Same thing as you," they both replied at the same time.  
  
"Great. Just great. I get to spend all my time with YOU," Lily groaned.  
  
"You think I'm gonna like it? It'll be the time of my life," James retorted.  
  
"Whatever you say. You took the left bed? Fine with me; my bed in the dorm is on the right anyways." Lily set her basket of food and the black bag of clothing next to the desk on the right. "I get this bathroom." She dragged the bag, now rid of its weightlessness charm, into the bathroom. After a few moments, she reappeared in the main room in James's robes.  
  
"Good," James said, glancing up from a sheet of parchment, "I didn't look good in those tight robes."  
  
"Mind you, it brought a cult of girls."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. Made me feel weird. And it took forever for me to lose them."  
  
"As usual. They never get away."  
  
"No one followed you, did they?"  
  
"Not really. Unless you count Kyle Gryers, the fifth year Hufflepuff. I hope it doesn't matter that I swore at him."  
  
"That ugly git? Just what I would have done." She plopped on James's bed and leaned over James's shoulder to see the parchment. He put his hand over it quickly.  
  
"Sorry, you can't see this. F-M-E-O: for my eyes only."  
  
"Probably some love letter to Rita Skeeter."  
  
"I told you already; I hate her!"  
  
"And I told you that I believed you before."  
  
"Do you really want to know what this is?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'm not telling you."  
  
"Oh come on!" She put her arms around his neck and made a grab for the parchment. James pulled it back.  
  
"Don't--take--it," he gasped, pulling down with all his might. Lily was doing the same, except she was pulling up. She had elbow hanging around his neck, but she lifted her hand over his head and let it hover over his shoulder next to her other arm. James turned his neck to shout something at her and their lips met.  
  
The parchment ripped. It was ignored.  
  
Lily and James pulled apart and stared at each other. Thoughts flew through their heads.  
  
Why hadn't we ever kissed before? That was really nice. Oh yeah, I remember now. We hate each other! --James  
  
I never realized he was such a good kisser. We really should--not get together! I hate him! --Lily.  
  
"James! How could you! What were you doing--" she thought for a moment "--testing it to see how you kiss?" She covered all her previous feelings.  
  
"No! I...just--i dunno, did it." He shrugged his shoulder, veiling any hint of liking it.  
  
"Well, I never." She stood up and stalked her way to the other bed. She flopped onto it, facing towards the wall, thinking.  
* * *  
James watched her and picked up the two pieces of the parchment off the floor. After performing a simple joining spell, he walked over to the desk. He read the paper over and placed it on the desk.  
  
He went into his bathroom. *Prachirial Charim* he said, lifting his wand towards the empty wall. A red armchair appeared. He sat on it, conjured up some more paper and a quill (Accio parchment and quill!), and started writing down every single thought that came to his mind.  
* * *  
Meanwhile, Lily was still on her bed.   
  
She stood, and, just as James did, went into her bathroom. She decided that this was where she would probably spend most of her time.   
  
She muttered *Regladesk Charim* as she pointed to the empty wall with her wand. A sleek black leather armchair appeared. She sat on the chair and lifted the right arm. Satisfied, she pulled out the retractable oak lap desk.   
  
Summoning some parchment from the desk by saying *Accio parchment and quill* (she had examined the desks of their materials on an earlier expedition) and placing them on the lap desk, she started writing her thoughts; which were about everything from skipping school to being with James.  
* * *  
A/N short chap. i think. at least that's how it shows up on notepad. well, you know that you have to review. next chapter should be up very shortly; i'm on spring break NOW until April 22. 23rd is the first day back. actually, i think i'll write the next few chapters for most of my fics up right now. search me on ffn 'author' every once in a while because i may have updated something.  
hey, i got something to say. if you have any questions, you can email me or just review. what did you think about this chapter? review! i think chapter 5 had impact on this chapter... ;-) 


	8. James, Lily, lover boy, red

chapter 8.  
  
i have no idea where that kiss came from. it just appeared. and now Lily's all pissed because of it.  
  
well sorry, miss red queen!  
  
it's not like i planned it. i turned. i was about to yell at her. about what, i dont remember.   
  
and then our lips met.  
  
and that's about it.  
  
yeah, i have kissed a lot of girls before. just this was different.  
  
just like kissing your crush just when you start to hate her.  
  
except it was the opposite. it was like kissing your enemy and it makes you want to like her.  
  
a lot like that.  
* * *  
i dont really know about this skipping school thing. it's really not good for my record. i frankly dont give a damn about lover boy's records; he's got so many absences they probably dont care anymore.  
  
who's lover, you ask? rita skeeter. that bitch.  
  
not that i'm jealous or anything.  
  
in fact, the day i start to like lover boy, i'll do something drastic.  
  
like color my hair black. and wear black lipstick and nail polish. and eyeshadow.  
  
something so unlike me everyone will think i've been taken over by big bad voldie.  
  
even though i'd never do anything that retarded.  
* * *  
great. i made this chair red. the color of red's hair.  
  
just great.  
  
you know, we went from being enemies to being friends to being enemies in the same day.  
  
is that even possible? apparently so.  
  
hang on. i'm changing the color of this chair to blue.  
* * *  
this chair is really comfortable. only one problem.   
  
it's black. the color of lover boy's hair. and i cant turn it brown, because that's the color of his eyes.  
  
how did i know that?  
  
i was never close enough to look. like i ever wanted to.  
  
until today.  
  
but today is just one of those days. and this chair is turning blue.  
* * *  
i just realized something. something mcgonagall will probably be proud of, but who cares.  
  
the day after tomorrow, i'm gonna have a ton of homework PLUS a detention for skipping school.  
  
and the rumors flying around like the snitch in the school. about what?  
  
about me and red skipping school, that is. together. on the same days.  
  
and only a select few know the truth.  
  
which they'll probably 'accidentally' forget. and go along with the rumors.  
* * *  
the bets.  
  
i just remembered the bets.  
  
let's see, who won, then? i think gina. i think she's the one who said that we'll kiss.   
  
but whoever said we'll fall in love is gonna lose big time.  
  
i should have walked in and wagered something. something like 'i bet 100 galleons that you two are going to be hit by some powerful hexes thanks to yours truly in two days.'  
  
but they can wait.  
  
and i have time.  
  
all i have to do is summon some books from my dorm. and that's not hard.  
* * *  
A/N did you get the title of the chapter? 'james, lily, lover boy, red' is the order the thoughts go in. the stars [* * *] separate them. and their nicknames for each other.  
well, you know the drill. review, review, review.  
oh yeah, i forgot. review. =)  
  
heraclas: they are 5th years. i dont blame u 4 forgetting, i had to check back too!  
  
disclaimer;afja;fljioe: i own everyone and everything and nothing and even more nothing. 


	9. Dreaming...

chapter 9.  
  
Lily and James spent the majority of that evening in their bathrooms, each having made it comfortable with home-like commodities. [how long can a sentence get?] They saw each other only for the instants that they had left their separate havens to retrieve some food for their hungred stomachs. Other than that, they also saw each other when they had both climbed into their separate beds, Lily on the right and James on the left. Which they did only after Lily had hexed the window to send a steady breeze towards James's head.  
  
Both slept almost immediately. Their habits of sleeping did not become evident to the other. Lily still spoke, with James's occasional mumble, and James tossed and turn as if he were sleeping on a bed of coals. Though he was dreaming. Just as Lily was.  
* * *  
James slept sounder than any previous night. But he didn't notice that. All he noticed were the warning signs his subconscious was throwing at him unsuccessfully...  
  
He walked endlessly. All that was around him was colors. Colors such as green, black, red. He couldn't figure out what all the colors meant.   
  
He kept walking.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours surrounded by luminous color, he just sat down. His aching feet and pounding head didn't help. Different parts of his body felt as if they had removed themselves from him; his appendages, eyes, ears, mainly his brain. But he knew it was his body.  
  
And in one giant flash of green light, he was one again. One body, one mind, one soul.  
  
In front of him was a mirror.  
  
It was small; no bigger than a sheet of parchment. But the strange fact was that it was hanging as if by invisible thread in front of his face.  
  
Then he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
But it wasn't him. It was someone else. Someone with green eyes. And a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Everything else was evident. Black hair, unruly as usual, stubborn chin, glasses. It was him. But it wasn't.  
  
Who was this person?  
  
He reached out to touch the mirror, and his hand was enveloped in what seemed like liquid as it went through the glass. He pulled it out immediately. He stared at the reflection.  
  
He watched it move. Closer to the mirror. So close that he could probably feel it. The reflection couldn't go through the mirror, and its skin pressed against the glass.   
  
He was confused. Why was it consumed by a barrier but not he?  
  
The reflection moved back, an expression of extreme awe and content on its face. Farther and farther back, until he could not see it anymore.  
  
"Wait!" he called, standing once more. But it did nothing.  
  
And the mirror fell, breaking into millions of tiny pieces at his feet. He woke.  
* * *  
Lily could only see straight in front of her. She couldn't look down, to the side, up; but could still tell that she was in her own body. 'Tunnel vision,' she remembered; something her father had once said about people who did not look around them.  
  
She wanted her peripheral vision back.  
  
Until she saw something.  
  
It was a shadow. A shadow of someone walking. The person kept walking, straight ahead, never turning left or right and remaining in her line of vision.   
  
She tried to follow, but stayed at the same distance. No matter how hard she ran, the other person was the same distance in front of her. She ceased trying and walked, watching the person do the same.  
  
The person stopped walking, as did she. Parts of the person's body flew off as they sat down: hands, feet, an arm.  
  
There was a flash. Bright green light surrounded her as she shut her eyes tightly.  
  
The light disappeared. She opened her eyes. The person was still there, sitting in front of a piece of glass with all of their body parts attached.  
  
They just sat there, staring into the glass. They lifted their hand and touched the glass.   
  
Minutes that seemed like hours passed. She stood, watching the person who was enthralled by the glass.  
  
The person stood, calling something. She strained to hear, but could not.  
  
The piece of glass fell. The person disappeared. Then she woke.  
* * *  
James and Lily awoke at the exact same moment, unknowingly of course.  
  
Both lay in their beds, staring at the ceiling and gasping for breath.  
  
Both remembered every detail of their dreams.  
  
But neither realized that they had been in the same dream.  
* * *  
A/N i tried writing dreams before [check my other fic 'time flies by'] but they always end up having super short paragraphs and choppy sentences. did you like this chapter? i hope it ended up okay.   
anyone remember what scene i borrowed from a book? an hp book preferably? review w/ur answer!  
  
disclaimer: can you believe that i own nothing in this chapter? mr. webster owns the words, jkr owns the scenes and the characters. i think i own the plot, though... *no you don't! i own the plot!* shut up, little voice. *i am not little!* didn't i tell you to shut it? *No--* Ah! *But--* Shut! *Oh, what the heck...*  
  
i take it Harry'sLostSister is happy now? =)  
  
thanx to serenity for telling me about the bed thing...i didnt realize it until u told me! 


	10. Going back to it...

chapter 9.  
  
Lily and James spent the majority of that evening in their bathrooms, each having made it comfortable with home-like commodities. [how long can a sentence get?] They saw each other only for the instants that they had left their separate havens to retrieve some food for their hungred stomachs. Other than that, they also saw each other when they had both climbed into their separate beds, Lily on the right and James on the left. Which they did only after Lily had hexed the window to send a steady breeze towards James's head.  
  
Both slept almost immediately. Their habits of sleeping did not become evident to the other. Lily still spoke, with James's occasional mumble, and James tossed and turn as if he were sleeping on a bed of coals. Though he was dreaming. Just as Lily was.  
* * *  
James slept sounder than any previous night. But he didn't notice that. All he noticed were the warning signs his subconscious was throwing at him unsuccessfully...  
  
He walked endlessly. All that was around him was colors. Colors such as green, black, red. He couldn't figure out what all the colors meant.   
  
He kept walking.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like hours surrounded by luminous color, he just sat down. His aching feet and pounding head didn't help. Different parts of his body felt as if they had removed themselves from him; his appendages, eyes, ears, mainly his brain. But he knew it was his body.  
  
And in one giant flash of green light, he was one again. One body, one mind, one soul.  
  
In front of him was a mirror.  
  
It was small; no bigger than a sheet of parchment. But the strange fact was that it was hanging as if by invisible thread in front of his face.  
  
Then he looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
But it wasn't him. It was someone else. Someone with green eyes. And a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
Everything else was evident. Black hair, unruly as usual, stubborn chin, glasses. It was him. But it wasn't.  
  
Who was this person?  
  
He reached out to touch the mirror, and his hand was enveloped in what seemed like liquid as it went through the glass. He pulled it out immediately. He stared at the reflection.  
  
He watched it move. Closer to the mirror. So close that he could probably feel it. The reflection couldn't go through the mirror, and its skin pressed against the glass.   
  
He was confused. Why was it consumed by a barrier but not he?  
  
The reflection moved back, an expression of extreme awe and content on its face. Farther and farther back, until he could not see it anymore.  
  
"Wait!" he called, standing once more. But it did nothing.  
  
And the mirror fell, breaking into millions of tiny pieces at his feet. He woke.  
* * *  
Lily could only see straight in front of her. She couldn't look down, to the side, up; but could still tell that she was in her own body. 'Tunnel vision,' she remembered; something her father had once said about people who did not look around them.  
  
She wanted her peripheral vision back.  
  
Until she saw something.  
  
It was a shadow. A shadow of someone walking. The person kept walking, straight ahead, never turning left or right and remaining in her line of vision.   
  
She tried to follow, but stayed at the same distance. No matter how hard she ran, the other person was the same distance in front of her. She ceased trying and walked, watching the person do the same.  
  
The person stopped walking, as did she. Parts of the person's body flew off as they sat down: hands, feet, an arm.  
  
There was a flash. Bright green light surrounded her as she shut her eyes tightly.  
  
The light disappeared. She opened her eyes. The person was still there, sitting in front of a piece of glass with all of their body parts attached.  
  
They just sat there, staring into the glass. They lifted their hand and touched the glass.   
  
Minutes that seemed like hours passed. She stood, watching the person who was enthralled by the glass.  
  
The person stood, calling something. She strained to hear, but could not.  
  
The piece of glass fell. The person disappeared. Then she woke.  
* * *  
James and Lily awoke at the exact same moment, unknowingly of course.  
  
Both lay in their beds, staring at the ceiling and gasping for breath.  
  
Both remembered every detail of their dreams.  
  
But neither realized that they had been in the same dream.  
* * *  
A/N i tried writing dream sequences before but they always end up having super short paragraphs and choppy sentences. did you like this chapter? i hope it ended up okay.   
anyone remember what scene i borrowed from a book? an hp book preferably?  
  
disclaimer: can you believe that i own nothing in this chapter? mr. webster owns the words, jkr owns the scenes and the characters. i think i own the plot, though... *no you don't! i own the plot!* shut up, little voice. *i am not little!* didn't i tell you to shut it? *No--* Ah! *But--* Shut! *Oh, what the heck...*  
  
i take it Harry'sLostSister is happy now? =)  
  
thanx to serenity for telling me about the bed thing...i didnt realize it until u told me! 


	11. Welcome to the...bathroom

chapter 10.  
  
Lily tried to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned, shutting her eyes harder and harder until they began to hurt and she could see little white 'bugs' everywhere when she opened them. [A/N any1 ever have that happen 2 them? other than me.]  
  
But every time she closed her eyes she saw one thing.  
  
No, not a thing; a face. A boy's face.  
  
A face with her eyes, and other features that she couldn't pinpoint. But they looked extremely familiar.  
  
And weirdly, the face had a scar. A scar shaped indefinitely like a lighting bolt. Right down his forehead, pointing at his nose.  
  
The strangest thing was that she had never seen the face before in her entire life.  
  
She glanced at James, wondering if he had any idea what she was going through.  
* * *  
James lay still.  
  
Extremely still for a boy with odd sleeping habits.  
  
He stared at the ceiling trying to understand what the dream meant. He remembered it sensationally well, better than any other dream or nightmare he had ever had before.  
  
He struggled to remember if he had ever seen the face before, going as far back as his muggle childhood schooling. But never had he seen such a face. He was sure.  
  
Especially about the scar.  
  
But what confused him was why he could see the boy and the boy could probably see him, though he could go through the glass and the boy couldn't.  
  
Extremely odd, it was.  
  
Now, James wasn't one for Divination (he only took it because of the easy A's) so he didn't really think that it meant anything. But he had that nagging feeling, the feeling that this dream was important in its own weird way.  
  
He twisted his neck, which was getting a big cramped from staring up so long, towards Lily, wondering if she was sleeping soundly.  
* * *  
Their eyes met for a few short seconds. Lock eyed, they could almost sense what the other was thinking about. A few seconds later, they whipped their heads back towards the wall.  
* * *  
Don't tell me; don't tell me the guy in my dream was him. Oh, why, why me? First this stupid Inkint-something shoves me in his body, then it stuffs his dreams in my head too? Just great. -- Lily  
  
She knows what he looks like. Wait; how? She didn't--no, don't tell me she had the same dream as me. Aw, man! What is her problem? First she steals my body, then she steals my dream. -- James   
  
[A/N do i sound stereotypical here? j/w.]  
* * *  
And, oddly enough, James and Lily fell asleep moments later.  
* * *  
A/N this is really a short chapter, huh? well, good chap? let's see, that's the tenth time i asked that? stupid freaking irs of the us of a... where would we be living if we didnt have to file taxes? let's see--a mansion in palm beach? i wish. no hurricanes pleeze.  
  
thanx tons, heraclas. i guess i do own the dreams, care. ur reviews give me a laugh when i need it. and the--whaddya call it? inspiration? probably. have u posted recently, heraclas? well, let me find out. ::types 'her':: *hey! heraclas is saved on the comp's memory!* ::clicks heraclas and is spun into the web of the internet:: =) me & my fantasy...u should read 'hp & the evil wb' i think it is by lillith true. really funny stuff there. well i'm just advertising left and right today, aren't i? in that case, read 'u know ur an obsessed hp fan when...' by Le Chat de la Lune. very funny stuff there 2. and mention me when u review those stories! j/k. but do it if ur a kind soul. unlike me.  
  
can you believe i wrote this whole author's note without writing a single word to the actual story? i'm losing my mind........  
  
wait! don't leave! i 4got the disclaimer. oh, u guys know. if u dont, go back to the first chapter.  
  
i finally actually wrote the chapter. lots of pretty * * * stars. =) did u find the instance where i wrote like yoda? it was like one sentence. i did it in chapter 6 too. (= ha ha, i made u look sideways the other way. @#*$^!%& --- you at me  
  
i have a weird feeling that this author's note is longer than the actual story... 


	12. A lil chat

chapter 11.  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning. She felt something squishy underneath her. Leaping out of her bed, she shouted, "JAMES POTTER!"  
  
James walked out of his bathroom just as Lily scooped up some of the blue gel off her bed and flung it at his hair. She had surprisingly good aim and surpassingly high power. *Must be the body* she thought, remembering that she was in James's body.  
  
"What was that for? And what is it?" James asked stupidly as he tried to get the gel out of the long red hair with his fingers.  
  
"Don't say you don't know!" Lily yelled back.  
  
"Okay, I do know. Now can you tell me what it is?"  
  
"Huh? You didn't do it?"  
  
"No. That's why I'm asking you," he replied with the air of someone speaking to a toddler.  
  
Lily scooped the rest of the gel into her hand and examined it. It seemed to be alive as it wiggled and made a noise faintly like giggling. "It--It's alive!" she whispered.  
  
"No way! Where'd you get it?"  
  
"On my bed. Someone put it there."  
  
"Well, I didn't."  
  
"I'm sure. Well, I'm tired of talking. Good bye." [A/N anybody seen the weakest link?]  
  
She grabbed her wicker basket and went into the bathroom, gel still in her hand. The remaining part of the day was spent there with the gel.  
  
Lily sat on her now blue leather chair and pulled up the lap desk. She placed the gel on it.  
  
"What are you?" she asked.   
  
It said nothing.  
  
"Shouldn't have expected speech. Well, what's your name? You don't know that either. Well, blue gel is really cute. Maybe you can keep me company instead of that idiot. I guess I can call you Ooze. Nah, not original. Oz? I guess. Well, formal introduction time. Hi Oz, I'm Lily."  
  
Oz took the shape of a gingerbread man. It waved one arm and Lily laughed. [A/N anyone seen flubber? that's what it looks like except blue.]  
  
"You really are cute."  
  
She heard a girl's voice outside. *Huh? Oh yeah, James.*  
  
"Are you talking to yourself in there, Lily, or are you just going insane?"  
  
"Are you saying you're not?" she countered.  
  
There was silence on the other side of the door. Lily could hear footsteps coming closer to her door and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Are you coming in here?" she asked.  
  
The door opened. "Yeah. Was I supposed to knock? What're you talking to? The ooze?"  
  
"Oz, not ooze."  
  
"You've given it a name now, have you?"  
  
"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Lily felt weirdly powerful as she stood up and towered over James. [well, james had been a few inches taller than lily before...]  
  
*This body is getting to me!*  
  
"Not really. I'm leaving." And he left. [A/N boring...]  
  
that kid is annoying Lily heard a voice say.  
  
"Huh? Who said that?"  
  
down here. oz.  
  
"You can talk?"  
  
so can you.  
  
"I know. But you..." *Weird*  
  
i know it's weird.  
  
"You read my thoughts!"  
  
give her a prize! just kidding. yeah, i can read your thoughts. i'm sort of a 'blue-goo-bud'  
  
She stopped talking and started thinking. *that's cool. so you can keep me company at all times, even after tomorrow is over.*  
  
tomorrow?  
  
*yeah. i'm really a girl, you know.*  
  
i know.  
  
*so tomorrow i switch back into my normal body.*  
  
wait, don't tell me...that pretty girl who was just in here was your body? and this body belongs to the person in your body.  
  
*you got it. james potter, ugh, WHAT a loser.*  
  
i dunno. he seems okay to me.  
  
*you don't know him yet.*  
  
that's true. run through all the moments you can remember about james. i'll get to know him that way.  
  
*okay.* She thought of all the times they had fought, all the tricks they had played on each other, that sort of stuff. But she also thought of yesterday. She thought of the kiss, and then the dream. The face with the green eyes flickered over her for a second, but she pushed it away.  
  
whoa, james really is annoying! but where did that kiss and the dream come from? and who's that guy with the eyes?   
  
*i have no clue.*  
  
i can tell.  
* * *  
A/N how do you like Oz? i like him. i got the idea when i remembered the thinking bracelet story. anyone read that? i forgot which one it was... and flubber was on tv a few weeks ago on abc. well, good chap? review as always!  
i i i special A/N!!! i forgot who told me about this, but i know someone said this. i know these chaps are getting boring. i'm getting bored writing them. so hopefully this chapter is less boring than the last [i havent written it yet]. or the next chapter will be less boring than this. at least i hope so! my fingers are typing super fast because they are bored. if only they didnt type this fast in key-bored-ing. then i wouldnt have as much time to talk to all the guys around me... might i add ugly...  
the pri-something is 'Twindus Incantatem'. my bad that i said pri-something. i meant like u know how there priori inc so i forgot that i named mine twindus. whoops. well, i went back and changed it.  
long enuf review, heraclas? =) dont worry, it was still funny. yeah, i know [to an extent] spanglish too. ;-) to work that chapter change thingy, just click the name of the chapter you edited, click browse and find the updated file, click ok, and click upload. if that was confusing i'll just email u the elongated directions that hopefully arent confusing.  
the last time i checked, this had 71 reviews. ahhh! that's so kewl that only 29 more r needed for a 100. remember that i'll mention u if u want me 2!  
and dont forget to email conshallow@hotmail.com if u have questions or just review.  
i'm lost. who said i owned the wall again? and exactly what is the wall? j/w...  
i had a super weird dream yesterday. me and some friends [and an enemy] turned into blue rubber dumbbells! like 8 lb ones. it was really weird. well, duh! it's always weird when you turn into a rubber weight! 


	13. Changes

chapter 13.  
  
Upon waking up, James figured that he was really bored. And he might as well make friends with Lily while he was stuck in the same room as her.  
  
He walked out of his bathroom and stood in front of Lily's door, listening.  
  
All he heard was quiet.  
  
Tentatively, he lifted his hand and held his fist a few inches from the door. Trying not to have second thoughts, he pounded the door with his knuckles a few times and put his hand down.  
  
"Whaddya want?" Lily asked, sounding quite tired to James.  
  
"Um, I'm bored?"  
  
"Well, sorry lover boy, but I'm busy."  
  
"Busy doing what? Trying to make my hair stay flat? or trying to figure out how the goo showed up?"  
  
"Ozzie? What about him?"  
  
"Oh, so now you've given the slime a name? Sorry for throwing the possibilites out at you, but that thing was probably sent by Voldemort. And what does it do, talk to you?" he said hotly. He regretted it instantly; his main reason for coming here was to make friends.  
  
Lily threw open the door. "Yes, I have given Oz a name. And he was not sent by Voldemort, you thickhead. It's really nice to have someone to confide in. No, you cannot borrow him."  
  
James gasped. He took a few steps back, faster and faster (almost tripping on the back of the girls' robes he was wearing), until he had reached the middle of the room when he turned around and ran towards the window. He threw it open, letting the bright natural light shine through. It bounced off the walls, the beds, the desks.  
  
Lily gave a throaty shout. She covered her eyes with the sleeves of the boys' robe she was wearing. James saw a hint of blue stretching out behind her.  
  
James, regaining some sort of courage, went back to her and dragged her closer to the window. She stopped struggling when the light started hitting her eyes.  
  
Blue slime trailed her wherever she went. James glanced back and noticed that there was a trail of it leading to the window. He checked her hands; they were empty of the slime.  
  
Suddenly, she fell. Her arms and legs curled into a ball.  
  
James grunted as he lifted her up and placed her on to her own bed. *Remind me to tell Lily to start to work out after this. Her body is so completely weak.* Of course, the possibility lay that James's body was heavy. But it stayed ignored.  
  
He watched her uncurl and lay straight, limbs together and arms to her sides. Tightly. As if she were bound together. Somehow.  
  
He watched her transform.  
* * *  
A/N i don't really like this chapter this much. u know why? because i have not written a single word to the actual story except this but this doesnt count. so when i actually write the chapter i'll probably like it. probably.  
i added u to my aim buddy list, heraclas. do u have hotmail? cuz i could add you on to my msn messenger list too...  
  
real A/N that i wrote after i wrote the chapter: i loved this chapter! lots of suspense. hmmm, what should lily be? let's find out... 


	14. Transformation

chapter 14.  
  
For a few moments, Lily wasn't herself. She could tell, though she had undoubtedly passed out. Her body was doing things she hadn't ordered it to do. She could feel strain in every muscle as she tightened into a ball.  
  
And she could feel equal strain when she straightened out too quickly.  
  
She must have changed shape, too, because she felt as if she were in someone else's body. She saw glass vials, lined up in a row, with colored liquids in them. A sheet of parchment lay next to them. Someone's hand grazed her shoulder, but she could not turn to see who it was.   
  
And in turn she was transferred somewhere else.  
  
She saw herself flying. On a broomstick, most likely, but it was nothing like she had ever flown before, being seeker for the house team. She was flying towards a dragon.  
  
Not any old dragon, though. She recognized it as a Hungarian Horntail, something pictured that she had doodled around in her book during Care of Magical Creatures. Something flashed under the dragon.   
  
Eggs. Golden eggs.  
  
Just when she realized that, she was somewhere else.  
  
Sitting on something like a mix between a giant eagle and a horse.  
  
When she saw herself somewhere else.  
  
A pheonix was sitting on her legs. It was crying, pearly white tears covering...a wound on her thigh? She looked up and saw a giant snake, dead and just laying there.  
  
And she went somewhere else.  
  
She saw herself looking in a mirror. It was an odd mirror, full length from a few feet over head to the ground. She was surrounded by an odd scene, a man with two heads in an empty room. An equally odd scene was refected in the mirror: she was being carried by someone strong into a small country cottage. This time, she could see up and down, but not at who was carrying her.   
  
She was herself and wearing a wedding gown; all white, complete with veil.  
  
It was then that she woke.  
* * *  
It was like nothing James had seen before.   
  
Except he had seen this face before.  
  
In his dream. The one they had shared. The one with the go-through mirror. And the kid with green eyes on the other side.  
  
But why? And how?  
  
He noticed that Lily's, or his, eyes were wide open and staring up at the ceiling. She spoke in his voice, the one that had been transferred to her when they switched bodies. "What happened."  
  
It was a statement, not a question. Almost as if she knew everything that had happened, but somehow didn't. Or she just didn't want to believe what had happened. As if she needed someone to tell her, 'Yes, it did happen. It wasn't a dream.'  
  
So that's exactly what he said. And somehow she found the energy to sit up, turn, and slap him. Hard. All of the power in his body must have gotten to her.  
  
"What are you, my mother?" she asked, glaring.  
  
"Well !sorry!, but I was just being nice."  
  
"Just because I passed out does not mean you have to be nice to me, Potter."  
  
"Sure, Evans."  
  
There was silence.  
  
A long bout of silence.  
  
When Lily spoke. "I'll go first."  
  
She told James everything, from meeting Oz to what she had 'dreamed.'  
  
All he could do was gape. He had never heard of such vivid dreaming.  
  
For all he knew, she could be a Divinator.  
  
"Don't be stupid, James. Like I'm going to follow in the footsteps of Trelawney," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, okay. It was just an idea. And I haven't heard any good ones from you."  
  
"Whatever you say. Hey, did I turn into anything while I was conked?"  
  
"Turn into anything?"  
  
"Yeah. Did I?"  
  
"You really want to know?" She nodded. "Okay: you did. You didn't change that much from my body, but you turned into this kid with a scar on his forehead and eyes that--"  
  
"--were green," she finished. He looked at her questioningly. "I don't know how I know that. And for some odd reason, I'm thinking 'Harry' as a name. You?"  
  
"I've got nothing. Your guess is better than mine."  
  
"It's a boring name."  
  
"Not like Vanilla or Rembrandt or something like that. You know, I once knew a kid named Watsminame."  
  
They cracked up.   
  
"Watsminame: what's my name. That's way too funny. You didn't make that up, did you?"  
  
"Yeah, I did."  
  
"Well, it was funny anyways."  
  
They started laughing again.  
* * *  
A/N ooo, oooooo god chapter! i loved writing it! it was so cool! the only thing i didnt mention a scene from was the ***** ****. can you guess that? and i mentioned two scenes from the ***** one.  
anybody else think this is an awesome chapter? it's longer than the other one, i think.  
i wonder what to call this chapter...  
i'm bad. the oz page is not up yet. and i have the state solo/ensemble contest 2morrow. [saturday] wish me luck! 


	15. Lily-giggles

chapter 16.  
  
Lily felt herself immediately silenced.  
  
The next thing she felt was stillness. Extreme stillness, as if someone had paralyzed her whole body. She felt her eyes close.  
  
It was then that she stopped breathing altogether.  
* * *  
James watched in horror as Lily's eyes shut and her chest stopped heaving up and down. His arm was frozen in the position it had last been in: bent at the elbow and pointed towards Lily's forehead.  
  
Finally, the force that had compelled James to do that gave way. He dropped his wand and reached for Lily's wrist, searching for a pulse.  
  
Then the door to the room burst open. And in walked Dumbledore, wand raised and ready for action.  
  
"Mysterilo!" he shouted in a voice James had never heard before. It was full of power and anger and--was that hope? The echo seemed to bounce off the walls and go in and out of the bathrooms. Somehow, James realized that every echo had hit Lily. Somehow.  
  
Lily's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but Dumbledore forced her back down with a hand on her head.  
  
"James," she whispered, trying to get his attention. He watched her glance towards her bathroom and he realized what was going through her head. Oz.  
  
He backed away from the bed and towards Lily's bathroom. He found the blue blob stretched across the sink. he heard in his head.   
  
*Oz?* he thought back, shocked that this was how Lily had been communicating with him.  
  
  
  
As he pried Oz off of the sink, he thought, *who's jello?*  
  
  
  
*oh.*  
  
  
  
*what? him? a blob of gel?*  
  
  
  
He placed Oz in his hand and walked back towards Lily and Dumbledore. *i think it was dark arts-ish.*  
  
i think so too. i'm not really sure. 


	16. frozen

chapter 16.  
  
Lily felt herself immediately silenced.  
  
The next thing she felt was stillness. Extreme stillness, as if someone had paralyzed her whole body. She felt her eyes close.  
  
It was then that she stopped breathing altogether.  
* * *  
James watched in horror as Lily's eyes shut and her chest stopped heaving up and down. His arm was frozen in the position it had last been in: bent at the elbow and pointed towards Lily's forehead.  
  
Finally, the force that had compelled James to do that gave way. He dropped his wand and reached for Lily's wrist, searching for a pulse.  
  
Then the door to the room burst open. And in walked Dumbledore, wand raised and ready for action.  
  
"Mysterilo!" he shouted in a voice James had never heard before. It was full of power and anger and--was that hope? The echo seemed to bounce off the walls and go in and out of the bathrooms. Somehow, James realized that every echo had hit Lily. Somehow.  
  
Lily's eyes fluttered open. She tried to sit up, but Dumbledore forced her back down with a hand on her head.  
  
"James," she whispered, trying to get his attention. He watched her glance towards her bathroom and he realized what was going through her head. Oz.  
  
He backed away from the bed and towards Lily's bathroom. He found the blue blob stretched across the sink. Help me! he heard in his head.   
  
*Oz?* he thought back, shocked that this was how Lily had been communicating with him.  
  
yes. help me; jello did this to me.  
  
As he pried Oz off of the sink, he thought, *who's jello?*  
  
another one of my kind.  
  
*oh.*  
  
he's the one who made you do that.  
  
*what? him? a blob of gel?*  
  
hey! yes, it was him who took control of you and made you do that.  
  
He placed Oz in his hand and walked back towards Lily and Dumbledore. *i think it was dark arts-ish.*  
  
i think so too. i'm not really sure.  
* * *  
ok, i want u all to know that he's that girl part two is up... it's called He's That Girl No More. if u click my name [shana] you can find it if you scroll down a bit. click it! :-) 


	17. the sequel: 1

He's That Girl No More  
  
chapter 1.  
  
James reached the Professor and Lily in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Professor, I--" he started, but Dumbledore cut him off.  
  
"Not to worry, James. I have it all under control." [classic lines of the old dodger. or is it codger?]  
  
"You--you do?" He did? And how did he know he was speaking to James? James was still in Lily's body. Or was he?  
  
"Yes, indeed, I do. And I was wondering if that Companion in your hand knew which of the other Gelatos that was."  
  
James looked down at the green blob. i'm not sure, sir.  
  
"As I am. Are you sure it is not the green?" James felt left out of the conversation. He had no clue what they were talking about.  
  
i thought it was green, but it could have been red. i couldn't really tell.  
  
"Just what I was thinking. You would wonder why they agreed to let Tom Riddle create a Companion. They should have known it would be heavily into the Dark Arts."  
  
"Tom Riddle made one of these things?" James asked. He had read somewhere that Riddle had been Voldemort's birth name.  
  
"Yes, he did. Quite by accident, in his Charms/Transfiguration final. And since Gelatos, Companions in general, are extremely hard to create, the Ministry of Magic approved its use. I didn't think it was assigned to anybody, though."  
  
he wasn't. he was sitting in the MOM companion office when i left yesterday morning.  
  
"I thought the same. I wonder how he got out. And where is he now?"  
  
James whirled around and sure enough, transformed into a red ear was the missing Gelato. He whisked it up and handed it to Dumbledore, who palmed it and placed a freezing charm on it.  
  
"It was listening in on the conversation!" James exclaimed.  
  
"It was." Dumbledore nodded.  
  
but how did it get away from the MOM? and where did it get that kind of power?  
  
"Precisely what I was wondering. But first, let us take care of Miss Evans." He handed James the red Gelato, and magicked Lily on to a stretcher and led it out the door. James followed, careful not to drop either of the things in his palms.  
* * *  
They arrived in the hospital wing a few minutes later. The nurse, Madam Crinchee, fretted about 'Mr. Potter.' She wondered aloud why 'Miss Evans' was so worried about him. James rolled his eyes at her, but in truth was grateful that Dumbledore had not explained the whole predicament to her.  
  
After giving her a few antidotes and performing some small charms, Pomfrey told them that they must leave or the charms will act upon them, and they will then have a condition known to wizards as jelly limbs--having no bones.   
  
Knowing the condition (Lily had so kindly thrown such curses at him earlier), James left in a hurry. He met with the Professor in the hallway outside. Having quite a few questions himself, he succumbed to answering Dumbledore's. [succumbed, i like that word. i'm weird, i know. i hope it makes sense where i put it...]  
  
But his head wasn't entirely on Dumbledore. He wondered how Dumbledore had found out about the Twindus Incantatem. How had he known about Oz and the other slimes--what had he called them? Gelatos? What kind of word was that? Sounded Italian to James. Like something he had eaten before... And how had he known where he and Lily had hidden? Was there some secret map that told him where every room and secret passageway and person was? If there wasn't, James thought, maybe I can convince the others to help me make one of those... But what about Lily? Would she be okay? And what the hell was that charm thing supposed to do? He knew that Madam Crinchee was a bit odd, but she wasn't a jackass. And she wouldn't do anything if she didn't know what would happen. Or would she?  
  
"What would she do?" Dumbledore suddenly asked, stopping just before the trick step Peter always forgot to jump on the giant stairway. James, stepped on it, though, and looked back as he wondered what the Professor was asking. As he turned, he felt himself sinking and Dumbledore hoisted him up. Then, James went up to the next step and turned around once more.  
  
He looked past Dumbledore's full-moon spectacles and into the bright green eyes. "Who do what?"  
  
"For the last few minutes you have been elaborating on the fact that Madam Crinchee is odd and wondering if Miss Evans will be alright. And if I were a teacher, I would have stopped you and said, 'Language!' " He stared right back at James.  
  
James blushed so red that he thought his skin would blow off. But he had been thinking these things, not saying them out loud! Oh great, he thought, for all I know I did say that stuff out loud and to Dumbledore. And he had sworn in his thoughts--so it had ended up right to a teacher; no, the headmaster! Shit shit shit, he thought. Then he blanched, hoping he hadn't said that aloud.  
  
"Ahem," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Oh, um, I'm just thinking about a lot of things." The truth. No biggie.  
  
"I can see that. Unfortunately for you, Mr. Potter, the blue Gelato in your hand can read your thoughts (the red one is frozen)." James looked at Oz, horrified. But Dumbledore continued. "But, I assure you that it will not tell a soul what it has heard." James was relieved. "And I believe tonight you will transform once more. I suggest that you go back into the England-room and have some rest--today's events must have left you in some decidedly odd thoughts. Good night." He gave James a short nod and turned to go down the steps to the main level.  
  
But James stopped him. "Thank you, sir. For--for whatever you did."  
  
"You are welcome, James. Have a good night."  
  
James watched him stop at the gargoyle statue, just as he had done countless times when he had caused too much of a ruckus with a practical joke. The stone came to life and jumped aside as Dumbledore walked through the opening. It returned to its previous position.  
  
Only then did James think to go back to the secret room--now not secret, seeing as Dumbledore had called it the England-room.  
* * *  
A/N and you thought i disappeared. well, here is the much wanted sequel to he's that girl. clever title, dont you think? ok, ok. i'm having sort of a block when it comes time to come up with titles. as you will see when the 2nd chap comes up and u will see what i named these chapters.  
i'm going to camp this weekend w/a bunch of buddies. like 20 of us. and me and 2 others r gonna be the p.jokers!!! last year, me and andrea blair witched everyone by making little blair witches on this trail everyone had gone down and one giant blair witch that was like 6ft across. and we wrote notes on paper towels and stuck em on peep's pillows. my friend kaylee still hasnt forgiven us...but this year lauren's helping me&andrea so that's good... :-) r/r! 


	18. the sequel: 2

chapter 2.  
  
James woke early the next morning.   
  
The first thing he realized was that the window had failed to keep the breeze blowing towards him.   
  
The second thing that he noticed was that Lily wasn't there.   
  
The third thing he realized was that Lily was still in the infirmary.   
  
The fourth thing he noticed was the most important, though.  
  
He stood from the bed and walked to his bathroom. He stared straight ahead the whole time, thinking about the window and knowing what he would see in the mirror. So he did not look at himself as he turned on the faucet and washed his face, finally waking up fully.  
  
It was then that he looked up at his face. And it was then that he shouted.  
  
He was himself again.  
  
'Of course,' he thought, 'yesterday was the second day. How could I have not realized it before?'  
  
He changed out of his pajamas (he had taken to wearing his old ones during the transformation) and put on some boys' robes for the first time in days. Then, he charmed all of his belongings to leave the bathroom and sit next to his bed. He then proceeded to destroy the armchair. It was then that he discovered the papers stuffed under the cushion of it.  
  
He pulled them out and read them, page by page. He was half-surprised, half in wonderment, and fully curious about what he had written. He laughed at the names he had called Lily--of which even included 'body snatcher'. As he read, he wondered why everything seemed in the wrong order: he would read something, but then read something that was worded as if the previous item had not yet happened. He turned to the last page, having read the previous three. It was there that he found reference to the kiss.  
  
He wondered why he had been so angry because of the kiss; hey, it was a kiss, wasn't it? He should have been paying attention to what was going on. See if any sparks were happening. See if he was enjoying it. See if she was enjoying it.  
  
He found himself remembering how it had happened. Trying to remember what had happened. He strained his memory, only remembering that he had been writing something. But what had it been?  
  
He reached back into the crack between the cushion and found what he was looking for. He pulled out a sheet of parchment, full of flourished writing. He laughed then, realizing that it was his handwriting.  
  
No, not his. It was Lily's handwriting.   
  
His handwriting was all over the place, crossing out words and editing the paper with a silver ink that was translucent if the parchment was held at a certain angle. [lightning gelly rolls, anyone?] He read it over slowly, first the original in Lily's pen, then the edited version in his pen.  
  
'Thoughts' by Lily Evans  
My thoughts are alive  
Always when I think  
Sometimes I forget  
But most times I remember  
If I forget  
And you know   
Please remind me  
I'll thank you, though  
Work helps me grow  
It'll help you too  
Don't forget that   
Because I know  
  
'My thoughts' originally by Lily Evans and edited by James Potter  
My thoughts are alive  
When I am thinking  
Sometimes I forget things  
But at most times I remember  
If I forget something  
And you know it  
Please remind me of it  
I'll thank you, still  
Words helps me grow  
They'll help you too  
Don't forget that   
Just don't  
  
'I can't write a poem' by Lily Evans  
I can't write a poem  
My hands are stuck  
I'm just writing  
And it's ending up like muck  
I can't read it  
Neither can you  
Why am I trying  
To come up with something out of the blue?  
This isn't working  
Stuff's supposed to happen  
I'm not supposed to end up  
Worse than when I started  
Maybe I'll do something constructive  
Jeez, I'm wasting my time  
I better pack some stuff  
For the unruly climb  
Where am I going?  
What shall I do?  
Who knows except no one  
Not even you  
Hang on!  
I think I've got it  
I've written a poem  
And it seems flawless  
  
'Not a poet' originally by Lily Evans and edited by James Potter  
I cannot write a poem  
My brain is stuck  
I am just writing  
And it's ending up like muck  
I can't read it  
Neither can you  
Why am I trying  
To not think of food  
This isn't working  
Something is supposed to happen  
I am not supposed to end up  
In a worse state than when I had started  
Maybe I'll do something constructive  
I am really wasting my time  
I had better pack some stuff  
For the unruly climb to nowhere  
Where am I going?  
What shall I do?  
Who knows except no one  
Not even me  
Hang on a moment  
I think I have got it  
I have written a poem  
And it seems flawless  
  
He realized that he liked Lily's versions better. And all the while, he just couldn't help thinking that he couldn't write poetry for crap.  
* * *  
A/N all poetry by none other than the one and only shana. ha, that's my email name. if you're on hotmail, just the 'the one and only...' part shows up and when u open it u find out who the one and only person is.  
camp is this weekend! 


	19. the sequel: 3

chapter 3.  
  
----song lyrics i thought could be in reference to this chapter----  
i don't need anyone  
to tell me i'm wrong  
i know that you love me  
  
i don't care what they say  
i'll be there from the start  
i'll be there when you need me  
  
why do you think you can treat me this way...  
  
-soulDecision, I don't need anyone  
----after you read the chapter, did you catch my drift?----  
  
Lily didn't wake for quite a few days. Madam Crinchee was quite shocked when she found 'Miss Evans' in the bed instead of 'Mr. Potter.' Dumbledore had performed a simple memory charm on her and she forgot that James was supposidly the one who had entered the infirmary.  
  
James had never left her side.  
  
Not in the whole course of the eight days Lily was out cold on a hospital bed did James move. Only to go to the bathroom. He was excused from classes. Meals had somehow been arranged to get delivered to the hospital wing, most likely care-of Dumbledore. Otherwise, James was permanently in that chair beside Lily's bed.  
  
If you asked James why he did it, he would not be able to answer. You see, he didn't really know why he did it. He just sort of did. And usually, his only companion was Oz. [the red Gelato had been taken in by the MOM for questioning]  
  
On the day of Lily's awakening, the first thing she said was, "Yes, I'm me again!" Which was soon followed by, "What are you doing here?"  
  
James, not knowing the real reason, quickly muttered, " 'Cause Dumbledore told me to stay."  
  
"Oh. Really. Well, how do I check out of this place. Madam Crinchee? I'm all better, can I go now?"  
  
Madam Crinchee hurried into the room. "Miss Evans. You are better now? Well, the Headmaster told me to believe you when you woke up. You are to go to the Headmaster's office now, Miss Evans."  
  
" 'Kay, thanks. By the way, how long have i been here?"  
  
"Eight days."  
  
"EIGHT DAYS? What did you do to me?" she demanded from James.  
  
"I swear, I didn't do anything!" James shouted.  
  
"Oh sure, Mr. Potter. Am I supposed to believe you? Like Dumbledore even told you to stay."  
  
"Yeah! And how come Dumbledore trusts you so much?"  
  
"Maybe because I'm a better student that you are?"  
  
"Says who?"  
  
"Not me." James and Lily turned to find Dumbledore walking in. "Are you okay, Lily?"  
  
"Yes, Professor. Do I still need to go to your office? I mean, you're here and everything..."  
  
"You can just go to your dormitory, Miss Evans. I'll see you at dinner."  
  
''Okay." She threw a snotty look at James, who didn't do anything back. Under normal circumstances, he would have shot back an equally snotty expression. But these weren't normal circumstances at all.  
  
"Um, James. I see Lily is as relieved as you are that she is 'alive' again."  
  
James was a little surprised to find Dumbledore at a loss for words, but replied anyway. "Yeah."  
  
Wistfully, he left the infirmary, dragging his feet behind him.  
  
He didn't notice the blue Gelato following him into his dorm room, peering in on all of the thoughts going through his head..  
* * *  
A/N hmmmm, who knows what james is feeling rite now? its really not hard. and i know this chapter is a bit short.  
school is out in three days! weekdays, that is. in other words, next wed/june/6th. and my sis has 1 more day than i do. ha 4 her! she get's out on june/8. oh well, you can email conshallow@hotmail.com and i will reply. :-) review! 


	20. the sequel: 4

chapter 4.  
  
The school year would be over in just a month. Both Lily and James had gone out with several people over the weeks. For some reason, Oz decided to stay with James instead of going back to Lily. James found it nice to have someone to confide in without worrying about people finding out.  
  
He confessed a lot of things. Everything from something that had happened when he was seven until this day and time was told to Oz. And he did confess his love of Lily, which he had realized after Sirius had pointed out to that he spent a lot of time staring at Lily. [He denied everything immediately.]  
  
Oz was not really taken aback when James had said that. It was almost like he knew that it would happen, sooner if not later.  
  
James had started spending less time thinking of Lily and spending more time on the OWLs they were taking at the time. He almost knew what he would recieve: 250 or more points out of 300 in everything except Charms and Herbology. He just didn't have a knack for Charms, and the Herbology teacher seemed to hate him personally.   
  
Secretely, Oz was helping him in ways he didn't really realize. It was sort of 'hint, hint' or 'it's obvious!' during OWLs. Once, in Muggle Studies, he had said a few answers out loud. Smarter students looked at him curiously; students not as smart hurriedly copied them on to their own tests. The teacher did not reprimand him, for he was busy doing a crossword puzzle from the Daily Prophet and had tuned out his class.  
  
On the last day of OWLs, the Gryffindor fifth years held a party in James' dorm room. Soon, though, Gryffindors of all ages joined in and it moved to the common room. James, however, stayed in his room and lay on his bed. He was there until Lily came back up to get something she had left there--her purse.  
  
Sensing someone else in the room, she noticed James on his bed. "Did you go through my purse?" she demanded of him.  
  
"No," he said tiredly.  
  
"Just 'no'? No insult or comment other than that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Are you coming down with something? Because it's just not natural..." She hurried over to James, still talking, and put the back of her hand on his forehead. She sat on his bed and exclaimed, "James, you're burning up!"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you about the petrol I spread all over my bed and put a match to." He pushed her hand away.  
  
"I'm not kidding, James. You. Are. Sick."  
  
"I'm sorry, Lily. I just can't trust you. There's things about you I. Don't. Know." He spoke with more bravery than he truthfullly had, but still mocking her last words.  
  
"I--I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean?" She looked a little too much more concerned than bewildered for James.  
  
"Did you really think Dumbledore would make me sit there for eight days straight?"  
  
"No, but--"  
  
"But what? There's always a 'but' with you. No straight answer."  
  
"What are you trying to get to? I do too give straight answers!"  
  
"Suppose I asked you if you had any sibli--No, suppose I asked you out. Then you'd be like 'No, but this and that and everything in between.' "  
  
"Not necessarily."  
  
"Whaddya mean 'not necessarily'?"  
  
"Exactly that! Sometimes I add something, but not on important stuff. Like tests, or essays. Or when a teacher asks me a question."  
  
"You just said 'but'!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"Did so!" James felt a transgression back to second grade.  
  
"Did not! I think I know what I say."  
  
"I am definitely lost." He paused, thinking over what he was going to say next. Well, he figured, spontaneity is always a plus to the girls, I think. "Okay, how about I ask you and you answer truthfully."  
  
"Ask me what?"  
  
"So, you wanna go out with me?"  
  
"Do I want to WHAT?"  
  
"You're not deaf, are you?"  
  
"No, but--" she caught herself. "Fine, I will."  
  
"You'll what? Become deaf..." He got it. "No, really."  
  
"I said yeah."  
  
"And you're not joking."  
  
"No, James. Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"Are there reasons to?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno, this?" She kissed him softly.  
  
James was so surprised that he was at a loss for words. So he just kissed her back.  
* * *  
A/N this is the last chapter! how about that ending, huh? hope u liked it.  
here are some prescriptions to stabalize your l/j fix: read Parts Of A Whole if you're looking for a neverending story. if you're looking for finished stories, read The Moments Before (1980) -or- A Joke Gone Too Far (7th year).  
email nofrosting4me@yahoo.com with ?s, comments, and just stuff u want 2 say! 


End file.
